grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurelia Blackwood
''' Name:' Aurelia Blackwood '''Nickname:' NA Age: ' 26 '''Sex: ' Female 'Blood type: '''AB+ '''Nationality: ' English '''Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Birth date: ' 8th May 1987 'Description Height: 5'4" Weight: 114lb Build: '''Slim '''Skin: Fair Hair: Long brown Eyes: blue Tattoos/Scars? Several Tattoos Glasses/Contacts? Neither Left/Right handed? Right handed Distinguishing features: Her eyes draw people in. Style (Elegant, shabby, etc): Alternative How does s/he dress or what do they typically wear? She wears alot of black somewhat revealing clothes. Dreams Aurelia's dream is to find fame, fortune and find love. Personality She has a fiery temper but also has a soft side. She is passionate and materialistic. She often tried to use her looks to get what she wants. Likes/Dislikes Likes: Alcohol, Gold, Treasure, Attention, Indulging herself. Dislikes: Being ignored, Not getting her own way, Short men. 'Favorite:' Color: Red Food/drinks: Thai Green Curry and Vodka. Animal: Snake Emotional Characteristics Describe character's sense of morals: Aurelia has very few morals, but those she has she sticks too. What do they consider taboo (something they personally would never do): About the only thing she considers taboo is that she would never sell her body for money. Describe character's sense of self-control: Usually she has a vast reserve of self control, although when taken off guard she seems to lack a little. 'How does this character deal with or react to:' Conflict/Danger: She fights Fear: As much as she would hate to admit, she would look to her companions to group together and push through fear. Sex/Flirting: She is perfectly comfortable with sex and flirting, and she would do what she could do get what she can out of it. Pain: Pain doesn't really bother her, she tries to carry on ignoring it, usually not telling anyone. Guilt: Quietly 'What does this character think/feel about?' Marriage: Something old people do Children: She's not a fan of children. Family/Family Values: She has no family so she doesn't eally have any. Old age: As much as she refuses to admit, she fears old asge and loosing her looks. Sex: Is a tool to get what you want. Love: Is over-rated. Friendship/Other relationships: She doesn't have as much care for others as she does herself, she is quite selfish. Homosexuality: Doesn't bother her. The opposite sex: '''Mostly, men are tools to et what she wants. '''The same sex: Most of the time competition, sometimes some fun. Money/Material things: She loves money and is very materialistic. Their past: Being alone most of her life she looks back with distaste on her past. Their future: She hopes great thigns to come from her future. Drugs and alcohol: Do it all! Killing/Murder: If she really had to she would. Backstory She is sat in a cold dark dusty room as a small child, parents nowhere to be seen, she is sat on a wooden pallet with a single blanket and a dirty ragged rabbit toy with one eye missing. The room is bare with no carpet and a single dirty window, the smell of damp and dust prevalent in the air. She gets up and walks over to the only other piece of furniture in the room, a small shabby looking wooden box She opens the box and pulls out a small stale piece of bread, leaving the box empty save fora few crumbs. She grimaces as she takes a bite, and struggles to swallow as it slides down her throat uncomfortably. She walks back over to the bed and continues to eat the bread, each time struggling to swallow the dryness of the bread grating against her throat. As she finishes eating, she sits up before laying down and curling up on the uncomfortable wooden pallet, under the blanket, which now visibly is tatty and has a few holes in it. the frayed edges catching on splinters in the wood. She sighs and speaks out loud, as if she hopes someone will hear her and help. "Please, I'm so hungry, I'm cold, I want a real house, I need gold. One day..." Tears begin rolling down her face as she curls up tighter under the blanket, footsteps and drunken banter can be heard outside as adults begin to leave the inns and pubs for the night to go home, to their cosy houses. She lays there crying, hugging the rabbit tightly, for a while until inevitably she falls asleep, the tiredness outweighing the hard bed she lays on. Fighting Style She wields a saber and prefers to fight in the action using her saber to its fullest. HP:(11*10)+(4*10)=150+20+50= 220''' Weapons Skill: Blades(11) Weapon: Steel Saber (+30) Total Defense (TD): 40 Total Attack (TA): 3*11 + 30 = '''63 Dodge Rating (DR): 50 Hit roll = d20+11+1 (Weapon Skill+Cloak) Dodge/Block roll: d20 + (40/5) + (50/10) = +13 Damage: (11x3 + 30)/2 = 32 HP: 220 Hit roll = +12 Dodge/Block roll: +13 Damage: 32 Category:Characters Category:East Blue Trading Company